Idont wana mis a Thing
by sole2704
Summary: esta historia es un One shot, basada e inspirada en la Cancion de Aereosmith, para mi una de las canciones que mas amo, an pasado varios años y Candy y Terry al fin consuman su amor.. se agradecen los reviews.


I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing

Chicago 1923.

Puede besar a la novia, fueran las palabras del padre al finalizar la unión de dos seres, que durante mucho tiempo habían esperado por ese momento mágico, todo parecía un sueño la iglesia, los invitados mas bien un hermoso cuento de hadas, cuantas noches no había maldecido su destino, cuantas noches no había deseado morir solo por no tenerla pero ahora todo era distinto ella era suya y el de ella por siempre jamás.

El beso había sido delicado, dulce, tierno, apasionado tan solo un hermoso preludio de lo que le esperaba a su lado, los aplausos estallando en la catedral los habían sacado de su hermosa burbuja, ella voltio a mirar a sus amigos y a sus seres queridos tan solo un poco sonrojada después de todo que importaba demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba para nadie era un secreto su amor.

El matrimonio Grandchester comenzó a ser felicitado por sus reciente nupcias todo el mundo les deseaba felicidad, después de todo ambos se la merecían, es verdad cuando dicen as el bien sin mirar a quien, y ellos estaban recibiendo los frutos de su acción de aquel lejano invierno.

La fiesta fue hermosa por el hecho de estar con sus seres queridos, los padres de el, sus amigos entrañables de ella, aunque había unos rostros que faltaban, pero… bien dicen que ninguna felicidad es perfecta, pero a ella que le importaba, si tenia al hombre que amaba a su lado.

Su primer noche del resto de sus vidas juntos la pasarían en un hotel en la ciudad y al atardecer del siguiente día partirían a su larga luna de miel a escocia.

La habitación decorada especialmente para la ocasión, una botella de champaña para tan solo un brindis por su unión después de todo a pesar del nerviosismo de ambos querían estar consientes de cada uno de sus actos para tenerlos guardados eternamente en su memoria.

Deliciosas fresas para acompañar, tan deliciosa y delicadas como los labios de ella, y tan dulces y jugosas como los labios de el, la enorme cama con sabanas de seda blancas para prodigarles caricias tan suaves y en loquecedoras como la que ella le proporcionaría a su amado por el resto de su vida, pétalos de rosas cubriendo el lecho para acariciar y besarla a ella, todo estaba listo para recibir a dos de los seres que habían estado separados por un largo tiempo y que a partir de esa noche jamás se volverían a separar.

La puerta lentamente se abrió para dar paso a los recién casados el llevándola en brazos, ella abrazada a su cuello de el como si fuera una ligera pluma la coloco en el piso, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos lo amaba y lo amaba demasiado, sus ojos lo reflejaban el por su parte temía apartar la mirada tan solo para darse cuenta que ella ya no estaba como tantas otras veces le había pasado, así que se acerco a ella le tomo la barbilla con los dedos y se permitió beber de ella, en un beso tierno al principio pero demasiado apasionado al final ahora estaba seguro que ella estaba ahí y no se marcharía nunca hasta que la muerte los separara, de ahora en adelante su única y cruel enemiga, pero por que pensar en eso justo en los momentos de mayor felicidad.

-Candy te amo, ven brindemos por nosotros. Ella no hizo mas que seguirlo y tomar la copa y beber de esa deliciosa bebida tan solo un sorbo por que de quien de verdad deseaba embriagarse era de el, dejando aun lado las copas ella lo abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo ansioso por descubrir las delicias del amor y del placer a su lado, el la tomo por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar con la música que provenía de sus corazones, aquel vals inconcluso en la vida de ambos, el lentamente comenzó a acariciar su espalda y a intentar desabotonar cada uno de los mil botones que componían su hermoso vestido, ahora era cuando se arrepentía de que ella hubiera querido lucir el vestido con el que las mujeres mas felices del clan se habían casado, ella había comprendido la desesperación de el por que era la misma de ella, así que soltándolo se había vuelto de espaldas para que el con toda la calma del mundo pudiera despojarla de el.

Terry hubiera pensado que el estar viendo los botones haría su trabajo menos difícil pero que equivocado estaba, ya que en vez de eso el nerviosismo y las emociones que su bella esposa estaban despertando en el lo tenían casi fuera de control.

Ya que con cada botón que se día a sus manos el podía admirar y sentir la suave delicada piel de ella, el corazón de Candy se quería salir de la emoción su respiración rítmica y acelerada hacían que su pecho subiera y bajara cadenciosamente por el simple echo del roce de los dedos de el.

El vestido al fin había cedido y poco a poco iba resbalando de los hombros, a las caderas de ella hasta llegar finamente al suelo, Terry quedo sin aliento al verla cubierta de esa hermosa y delicada ropa interior de ceda y encaje ni en sus mas locas fantasía hubiera imaginado que ella podría lucir tan… mujer, Candy se había sonrojado tan solo un momento, pero con solo ver la reacción de el, su mirada cargada de deseo asía ella fue suficiente para decidirse y acercarse a el ahora era ella la que desabotonaba la camisa y comenzaba a retirarla del cuerpo de el mientras lo besaba como el la había enseñado a ella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al poder palpar su torso, sus brazos, su cuerpo desnudo y mas al sentir su virilidad estrellándose contra su cuerpo, ¿acaso sensación mas deliciosa existe?, fue su pregunta que quedo en el aire al sentir como el la despojaba de su corsé, al sentir como se apoderaba de sus pechos, mientras sus manos la abrazaban su boca besaba y succionaba cada uno de ellos.

La habitación poco a poco se comenzó a llenar de gemidos llenos de placer por parte de ambos, Terry había iniciado a acariciar sus muslos y pudo sentir el encaje del ligero que sujetaba las medias que cubrían las largas y bien formadas piernas de ella, y fue cuando deseo que nada mas que el pudiera tocarla y acariciarla así que la levanto, y ella enredo sus piernas en las caderas de el, caminando con ella, ambos se prodigaban besos cargados de infinita pasión, cuando llego al lecho la acostó sobre el podía verla tan hermosa, sonrojada y con su respiración tan acelerada como la de el, sentándose aun lado de ella, y con delicadeza comenzó a desprender las medias del ligero, repartiendo besos por cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, cuando comenzó a retirar las medias Candy casi enloquece de placer, al sentir el rastro húmedo que iba dejando por el interior de sus muslos al retirarlas, hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies, y así siguió hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda y ansiosa por el.

Terry sintió la mirada de ella recorrerlo y detenerse en la cremallera de su pantalón lanzándole una sonrisa la animo a que ella misma fuera quien lo ayudara a deshacerse de su ropa, ella lo comprendió no en balde toda su vida desde que lo conoció las palabras siempre habían salido sobrando con ellos, ella no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco turbada al verlo totalmente desnudo delante de ella, si bien conocía bastante bien la anatomía humana, lo que sus ojos veían estaba completamente fuera del contexto y eso en ves de espantarla tan solo la excitaba mas por sentirlo completamente dentro de ella.

Terry la empujo suavemente asía la cama y el comenzó a subir asía ella como si de un león se tratara, asechando a su presa, ella podía ver que sus ojos estaban tan oscurecidos por el deseo, que en cuanto su boca la tuvo a su alcance, se enredo en ella en un arrebatador beso correspondido por el de la misma forma.

Candy lo podía sentir, podía sentir que su cuerpo y el de el eran la mitad del otro separadas por un ser malvado y ahora que estaban juntos amoldarían a la perfección, Terry la miro a los ojos justo en el momento que la toco para ver si ella estaba lista para recibirlo, ella soltó una risita nerviosa al sentir la intromisión de los dedos de el invadiéndola.

El al comprobar que ella estaba lista comenzó a acomodarse entre sus piernas mientras regalaba deliciosas caricias a toda su piel, sus manos se enredaron en el cuello de el y el poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro de ella, la tensión del cuerpo de ella le demostraba que el era el primero, y el único en su vida.

Candy lo sentía entrar poco a poco dentro de ella y dolía pero era un dolor exquisito y mas cuando escucho de los labios de el TE AMO, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad que el seco con tiernos besos, cuando su cuerpo al fin se acostumbro al intruso tan solo placer y alegría sentía su cuerpo y su mente se encontraba a punto de volar a quien sabe donde de tan solo de sentir un poco de lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en cada entrada y salida cadenciosa por parte de el.

Terry sabia que estaba en la gloria y su cuerpo era llevado al séptimo cielo, jamás imagino que hacer el amor con el ser amado podría llegar a ser tan delicioso, así que agradeció a dios por permitirle estar con ella con la mujer amada y añorada por tanto tiempo por el, cuando el cuerpo de Candy comenzó a llenarse de esa sensación tan alucinante que te deja toda la mente desperdigada de felicidad y placer, Terry al igual que ella llego a la cima vaciándose y llenando su cuerpo de esa calida semilla que con suerte germinaría, pronto, muy pronto, ambos se abrazaron el aun dentro de ella era tan difícil separarse, que cuando lo hizo le dolió podía ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de ella que al igual que el trataba de hacer que su respiración volviera al ritmo normal, cuando al fin ambos habían logrado formar palabras lo primero que ambos se dijeron fueron TE AMOS, acompañados de besos.

Y de nuevo el dulce juego de la seducción iniciaba en esa enorme habitación hasta dejarlos totalmente exhaustos, esa noche se amaron intensamente tratando de recuperar los años perdidos pero el cansancio se hizo presente en ambos, aunque Terry solo durmió un momento y el resto de la mañana se la paso observando y velando el dulce sueño de su amada esposa.

I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Podría permanecer despierto solo para oírte respirar

Verte sonreír cuando estas durmiendo

Cuando estas lejos soñando

Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición

Podría permanecer perdido en este momento para siempre

Cada momento que paso contigo en un momento que atesoro

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cus I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

No quiero cerrar los ojos

No quiero quedarme dormido

Porque te echaría de menos nena

Y no quiero perderme nada

Cus even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you,

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo

Ni incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría

Todavía te echaría de menos

No quiero perderme nada

Laying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if its me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank god we're together

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

Tumbado a tu lado

Sintiendo latir tu corazón

Me pregunto en que sueñas

Preguntándome si soy yo al que estas viendo

Entonces te beso los ojos

Y doy gracias a Dios de que estemos juntos

Solo quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre

Para siempre jamás

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cus I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

No quiero cerrar los ojos

No quiero quedarme dormido

Porque te echaría de menos nena

Y no quiero perderme nada

Cus even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo

Ni incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría

Todavía te echaría de menos nena

Y no quiero perderme nada

And I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you

Right here with you

Just like this

No quiero perderme una sonrisa

No quiero perderme un beso

Solo quiero estar contigo

Aquí contigo como ahora

Justo como esto

And I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Solo quiero abrazarte fuerte

Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío

Y solo estar aquí en este momento

Para todo el resto del tiempo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cus I'd miss you, baby

And I dont' wanna miss a thing

No quiero cerrar los ojos

No quiero quedarme dormido

Porque te echaría de menos nena

Y no quiero perderme nada

Cus even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I dont' wanna miss a thing

Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo

Ni incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría

Todavía te echaría de menos nena

Y no quiero perderme nada

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cus I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

No quiero cerrar los ojos

No quiero quedarme dormido

Porque te echaría de menos nena

y no quiero perderme nada

Cus even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo

Ni incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría

Todavía te echaría de menos nena

Y no quiero perderme nada

Don't wanna close my eyes

And I don't wanna fall asleep

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo

Ni incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría

Y no quiero perderme nada

FIN

Notas de la autora.

Hola como saben los personajes le pertenecen a M&H, esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro, la canción es de Aereosmith, I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing si la traducción no es muy buena se aceptan correcciones yo hice lo que pude, nos estamos leyendo soledad. del 2007.


End file.
